Mr Whoopee
.]] The Mr Whoopee is an ice-cream van found in Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. It is usually found driving around the suburban areas of each city. It doesn't appear in Grand Theft Auto IV but the Mr. Tasty takes its place. The Mr. Whoopee is a parody of Mister Softee. Overview The Mr Whoopee is evidently designed as a vehicle based on a van or box truck. In GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories, the Mr. Whoopee has a unique, modern design; however, in GTA Vice City, GTA San Andreas and GTA Vice City Stories, it resembles a Boxville step van (similar in design but considerably smaller). Due to its size, the Mr Whoopee is largely slow and suffers in steering and braking. In addition, the Boxville-style van is top heavy and is prone to rolling if not driven carefully. One of the vehicle's special attributes is a musical jingle that can be toggled on or off with the horn button. The melody in GTA III and GTA Vice City is the same as that used by the Ice-Cream Van in Grand Theft Auto 2, but in GTA San Andreas, it is different. In additions, the decorations on top of the van serve as sexual references. In GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories, it resembles a large pair of breasts, whereas in GTA San Andreas, it resembles the male genital region. The GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories renditions are exceptions, with only a single ice cream swirl and a chocolate bar. Locations GTA III *On rare occasions, it can be spotted driving around Chinatown, Portland View, Rockford and Cedar Grove. It is not parked anywhere in the game. *During the mission I Scream, You Scream. *During Vigilante and Firefighter missions. *At the Import/Export garage, Portland Harbor, after all vehicles on the list have been delivered. GTA Vice City *Cherry Popper Ice Cream Factory, Little Havana. The player must buy the factory to access the van. Entering the van starts the Distribution side-mission. GTA San Andreas *Can be found in urban areas such as Los Santos in sunny weather. The beach party cheat makes it very common. *Can be found outside a rest stop, along with a Hotdog, in Las Payasadas. GTA Liberty City Stories *Can be found in the "Scooter Shooter" mission acquired in Chinatown. It is rarely seen driving on the streets. GTA Vice City Stories *Can be found in the fairground. Trivia * In GTA Vice City the Mr. Whoopee has a mission called Distribution associated with it, in which the player uses a Mr. Whoopee truck as a front to sell an unspecified controlled substance to passing pedestrians. Four or more sales in a short time will earn the player a wanted star. * In GTA Vice City, the Mr. Whoopee truck is among the vehicles on the third "wanted list" that appears on the lower level of Sunshine Autos once the player purchases that asset property. * As the GTA San Andreas version of the truck does appear on rare occasions in traffic in beach areas of Los Santos, the driver is depicted as an an obese ice cream man posing as clown. His appearance is made to be similar to pictorial depictions of the Mr. Whoopee clown on parts of the Mr. Whoopee truck Gallery Image:Mr Whoopee (GTA3) (rear).jpg|GTA III rendition; rear quarter view. Image:Mr Whoopee (GTAVC) (front).jpg|GTA Vice City rendition. Image:Mr Whoopee (GTAVC) (rear).jpg|GTA Vice City rendition; rear quarter view. Image:MWP_1.jpg|GTA San Andreas rendition. Image:Mr Whoopee (GTASA) (back).jpg|GTA San Andreas rendition; rear quarter view. See also *Boxville *Ice-Cream Van, GTA 2 equivalent. *Mr. Tasty, GTA IV equivalent. de:Mr. Whoopee es:Mr Whoopee nl:Mr. Whoopee Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vans